


El vestidito negro

by FlorKites94



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dating, Dinner, F/F, Little Black Dress, Shopping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorKites94/pseuds/FlorKites94
Summary: Erin necesita la ayuda de Holtzmann para encontrar el vestido perfecto.





	El vestidito negro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, regrese con un fic que escribi hace años que es mi obsesion, espero que lo disfrutes.
> 
> || Enjoy ||

Erin está en su habitación, leyendo una tarjeta en donde ella es invitada a la cena de gala, organizada por la universidad en donde trabaja Erin. La castaña busca en el armario un vestido elegante, pero solo encontró un solo vestido largo de color rojo y que cubría los brazos, ella necesita un nuevo vestido pero ella no tiene idea que comprar, por eso necesita ayuda de su novia, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Holtzmann.  
  
-Holtz, hola, ¿Esta aquí?-  
  
-Sí, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Holtz.  
  
-Necesito ir de compras para buscar un vestido para la cena de gala, pero no tengo idea que vestido voy a comprar.-  
  
-No te preocupes, mi amor, yo te voy a ayudar a buscar el vestido perfecto y ah, te voy a dar una sorpresa.-  
  
-Gracias, Holtz.- agradeció Erin. – Te espero mañana en la tarde, nos vemos.  
  
-Nos vemos, nena.-

\---------

  
Al día siguiente, Holtzmann espero a que llegue Erin en el parque en Nueva York, veinte minutos después, llego la física.  
  
-Hola, Holtzmann, perdón por llegar tarde.-  
  
-Tranquilla, todo tiene su tiempo.- dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña.  
  
-¿Vamos?-  
  
-Muy bien, vamos.-  
  
Las dos mujeres se tomando de la mano y caminaron hacia una tienda de ropa famosa en Nueva York, entraron y fueron a hacia el lugar en donde esta los vestidos, Erin se sentó en un balcón, mientras que Holtzmann busca un vestido.  
  
-Mmm… ¿Que tal esto?- pregunto la ingeniera teniendo un vestido de color verde, con encajes y sin mangas.  
  
-No sé si me queda bien.- dudo la física, flotando su cabello.- Holtz, ¿Me podes buscar otros vestidos?-  
  
-Sí, desde luego.-  
  
Varios minutos después, Holtzmann encontró tres vestido, la primera era un vestido strapless de color celeste, el segundo vestido era de un color blanco de un solo hombro y el ultimo vestido que encontró es perfecto para Erin, era de un color azul de corte sirena y sin mangas. La rubia regreso con los tres vestidos, y la física está ansiosa de probar.  
  
-Hola volví, aquí esta los vestidos.- dijo Holtz teniendo los vestido.- ¿Qué vestido te gusta más?-  
  
-Me gusta todos, pero me quedo con el azul, porque es hermoso y lindo corte, quiero probar.-  
  
-Bien.-  
  
La castaña se fue al probador a cambiar de ropa y probar el vestido de gala, minutos después, la física salió del probador y se luce muy hermosa.  
  
-¿Qué te parece, Holtz?-  
  
-Dios, esta bella, amor.-  
  
-Gracias.- dijo Erin en modo de reverencia.- Me lo compro.  
  
-Genial.- dijo emocionada Holtzmann.- Bueno, no hemos terminado, lo prometido es deuda, voy a traer una sorpresa, quédate aquí.-  
  
La castaña espero para ver la sorpresa de la ingeniera, aun con el vestido puesto, minutos después la ingeniera regreso con un vestido negro de corte Marilyn, hasta por encima de la rodilla.  
  
-Volví, este es tu sorpresa, un hermoso vestido negro.-  
  
-Es hermoso, Holtz.- dijo contenta la castaña.  
  
-Sí, este vestido lo elegí yo porque esta noche vamos a celebra por nuestro amor, porque tú lo mereces.  
  
-Holtzmann.- sonrojo Erin. -Gracias.  
  
-¿Quieres probar ahora?-  
  
-Desde luego.-  
  
Erin regreso al probador a probar el vestido, momentos después ella salió del probador, esta hermosa.  
  
-Erin esta sensual.- coqueteo Holtz, besando en la mano de Erin.- Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.  
  
-Gracias, se lo llevamos esto también.-  
  
Ambas mujeres compraron los vestidos, saliendo de la tienda y caminado al departamento de Erin tomado de la mano, ella ya tiene el vestido para cena de la próxima y otro para la cita con Holtzmann.

\-----

  
En la noche, en su departamento, Erin puso el vestido negro, tacones negro, joyería plateada y puso un perfume florar, ella está lista para la cita con Holtz, la rubia esta vestida con un traje de gala de color negro con corbata azul.  
  
-¿Qué tal?-  
  
-Guau, luce hermosa, eres la mujer más bella del mundo.- dijo la rubia dando la vuela a la castaña.  
  
-Gracias, ¿Lista para la comida?-  
  
-Sí, desde luego.-  
  
La física se sentó en el sofá, mientras que la ingeniera se descorcho la botella de vino y se sirvió en copas, acompañado de chocolate derretido con frutillas.  
  
-Brindemos por nuestro amor.-  
  
-Gracias.- agradeció la castaña mientras choca su copa con la otra y lo bebe.  
  
La rubia sirve la frutilla con chocolate en la boca de la castaña, ella lo saborea y lo besa, sintiendo el sabor.  
  
-Esta deliciosa.- coqueteó Erin tocando su dedo en los labios de Holtzmann.  
  
-Erin…- sonrojo Holtz. – El beso fue delicioso.  
  
-Sí, fue rico.- sonrió la castaña tocando la entrepierna de la rubia. -¿Holtzmann?-  
  
-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres, mi amor?-  
  
-Yo… quiero besar y tener una noche de pasión en la cama.- susurro la física.  
  
-Sí, bebé.-  
  
La dos mujeres de besaron suavemente en el sofá, y después en la cama en modo apasionado, Erin y Holtzmann tuvo una noche romántica.


End file.
